Recueil d'OS
by CookieKandy
Summary: Pour économiser un peu de place, je vais compiler plusieurs OS que je vais écrire depuis un générateur de fiches. En résumé, les détails donnés pour écrire.
1. Réconfort entre amis (NejiTen)

_Pour ceux et celles qui suivent mes histoires longues, je n'ai pas encore avancé les chapitres suivants, l'inspiration me faisant défaut, je me suis concentrée sur des nouvelles._

 _Sinon n'oubliez pas d'aller voir ma page Facebook, j'y fais parfois des sondages ou encore je vous parle de mes avancements et de mes retards d'écriture._

* * *

 _Pour économiser un peu de place, je vais compiler plusieurs OS que je vais écrire depuis un générateur de fiches. En résumé, les détails donnés pour écrire._  
 _Collège, université / Réconfort / Sexfriend / Rapport sexuel lent et long_

* * *

 **Réconfort entre amis**

Neji et Tenten sont de vieux amis, se connaissant depuis le primaire, et cette amitié s'est poursuivie jusqu'à l'université. Ils sont toujours là l'un pour l'autre, que ce soit pour étudier en vue d'un examen ou après une rupture. Et si parfois le célibat a du bon, il arrive qu'on se sente un peu seul le soir. Ou plutôt, la libido non assouvie qui démange. Et alors que Tenten subissait une cinquième déception amoureuse en trois ans, Neji lui proposa la seule chose qu'aucun d'eux n'avait faite avant. Passer la nuit avec lui pour oublier ce crétin de Kidomaru qui avait osé la tromper le jour de leur un mois.

Attends, répète moi ça.

Plutôt que de chercher à être en couple, alors que tu tombes systématiquement sur des mecs infidèles et moi sur des croqueuses de diamant, restons célibataires et assouvissons nos…besoin l'un avec l'autre.

Tenten le regarda longuement, clignant des yeux à répétition, juste abasourdit par sa proposition insensée.

T'es en train de proposer qu'on passe d'ami à sexfriend ? T'es sérieux là ?

Chaque fois que j'ai un coup d'un soir, la fille s'accroche et lorsque je veux m'engager, la fille en a après mon argent. Au moins avec toi, ça peut se faire sans attache à long terme, ni arnaque. Même chose pour toi avec moi. Tu évites les trous de cul et une mauvaise réputation si tu couches de gauche à droite. Sans compter que personne n'est obligé d'être au courant.

Encore une chance, lâcha Tenten avec sarcasme. Il manquerait plus que ça, de se vanter de coucher ensemble.

T'es pas obligé d'accepter tout de suite, soupira Neji en roulant les yeux. C'est juste une proposition pour lorsque tu seras en manque.

N'insistant pas plus longtemps, Neji attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télévision. Tenten le regarda zapper les chaînes en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un film d'action de Vin Diesel. Réfléchissant aux paroles de son meilleur ami, elle se leva pour aller se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain. D'un côté, il n'avait pas tort. En dix ans, elle n'avait attiré que des salauds qui avaient tous fini par la tromper ou se mettre en couple avec une autre dans les heures qui avaient suivi la rupture. Et les coups d'un soir, ce n'était pas son truc. Draguer, coucher, partir en voleur. Trop compliqué. Sans compter qu'elle pouvait tomber sur un tordu, un psychopathe, ou encore attraper des bibittes. Quoiqu'avec ce dernier point, ça aurait pu aussi arriver avec ses ex. Par contre, coucher avec son meilleur ami… C'était tellement risqué pour d'autres raisons. Si l'un d'eux développait des sentiments pour l'autre, ça gâcherait leur amitié. Plus rien ne serait pareil une fois qu'ils auraient franchi cette limite. Et quand ils arrêteraient de coucher ensemble, ils ne pourraient plus rester de simples amis.

S'aspergeant le visage, Tenten tenta d'imaginer la chose. Elle avait parfois entendu les ex de Neji et elles n'avaient que des bonnes choses à dire sur ses performances au lit. Et à coup sûr, ça ferait changement de ses propres ex qui ne se préoccupaient que de leur propre plaisir. Avec un partenaire, elle avait peut-être atteint l'orgasme, grosso-modo…cinq fois, sur par loin d'une centaine de baises avec une dizaine de petits-amis. Parce que oui, elle considérait que ses ex n'avaient fait que la baiser. Ou sauter, c'était au goût de chacun. Mais fallait-il vraiment que ce soit avec son meilleur ami qu'elle vive une vraie partie de jambes en l'air satisfaisante ? Elle détestait Neji d'avoir fait cette proposition, puisque maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus retirer cette idée de sa tête.

Quand elle revint dans le salon, Neji était toujours sur le canapé, à la différence qu'il était allé chercher deux bières et qu'il en sirotait une. Tenten reprit place à sa gauche et attrapa la seconde bouteille déjà décapsulée.

Deux heures plus tard et cinq bières de descendues, les hésitations de Tenten s'estompèrent, laissant place à la curiosité. Perdant le contrôle de son corps, elle laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Neji en soupirant et sa main droite entre ses cuisses. Il n'eut aucune réaction, continuant de boire sa sixième bière en regardant la télévision, son bras gauche appuyé sur le dossier derrière elle. D'un calme olympien comme toujours. Tenten mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que, s'il ne faisait pas le moindre geste, c'était de peur que ce soit involontaire de sa part ou de mal interpréter son geste. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule, surtout après une rupture, et son bras pouvait très bien avoir tombé là par accident. Si elle voulait qu'il comprenne qu'elle acceptait sa proposition, il allait falloir qu'elle soit plus explicite. Genre lui caresser l'entrejambe.

Elle remonta donc sa main le long de sa cuisse, mais avant de lui masser l'entrejambe, elle fit quelques allers-retours du haut de sa cuisse à son genou. Cette fois-ci, Neji eut une réaction. Il se redressa sur le canapé et déposa sa bière à peine entamée sur le meuble à sa droite. Le message était passé. Se tournant lentement vers elle, il l'obligea à se redresser et il se pencha sur sa gorge pour en suçoter doucement la peau. Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche entrouverte de Tenten et sa main s'arrêta entre ses cuisses. D'abord timidement, ses doigts le massèrent au-travers de son pantalon et ils s'activèrent avec plus de vigueur lorsque son érection déforma le tissu sous la fermeture éclair.

Tenten remonta sa main vers sa ceinture, avec l'intention de la détacher et d'ouvrir son pantalon pour y glisser sa main, mais Neji lui attrapa le poignet. Le relâchant, il tendit le bras pour poser sa main sur sa hanche et la tirer vers lui, l'obligeant à passer sa jambe gauche au-dessus de ses cuisses. À califourchon sur lui, Tenten baissa les yeux, le regardant pendant qu'il remontait son t-shirt. Alors qu'elle terminait de s'en débarrasser, Neji se mit à suçoter la peau juste en dessous de son soutien-gorge. Elle fut étonnée par le frisson que la bouche de son ami provoqua, alors qu'il l'empêchait de s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, gardant de l'espace entre leurs corps et évitant qu'elle se frotte contre lui pour chercher plus de sensation. Autant ça l'exaspéra, autant son excitation grimpa en flèche à cette simple caresse buccale qui s'éternisait.

À la différence de tous ses ex, Neji prenait son temps pour lui donner du plaisir. Elle avait même l'impression qu'il éternisait cette caresse pour lui faire découvrir ce que ses ex n'avaient jamais tenté de lui faire vivre. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il y avait plus que le sexe oral et le coït pour ressentir du plaisir. Qu'il y avait bien plus d'endroit érogène que les seins, les fesses et le vagin. Juste en dessous de la poitrine, le long de la colonne vertébrale, juste au-dessus de la ceinture. Les longs doigts de Neji se promenaient le long de son dos, alors qu'il descendait sa bouche de plus en plus bas, l'obligeant à s'agripper à ses épaules pour se pencher vers l'arrière et lui donner accès à son ventre. Il suçota la peau entre son nombril et son pantalon, y laissant une petite marque brunâtre.

Pendant qu'il maintenait ses hanches à hauteur de sa bouche, Tenten détacha son soutien-gorge d'une main et le retira une bretelle à la fois, tout en se tenant d'une main aux épaules de Neji. Ses petits seins libérés de leur gangue de tissu, elle repoussa son ami contre le dossier et lui en mit un devant la bouche. Il avait assez torturé son ventre, décida-t-elle. Il remonta doucement ses mains de ses hanches à sa taille, puis sur ses côtes pour les placer juste en dessous de chaque sein. Comme s'il les soupesait, il les pétrit tout en les soulevant sans se presser. La respiration de Tenten s'accéléra et elle s'agrippa au dossier du canapé, rejetant la tête en arrière pour gémir. Gémissement qui laissa place à un hoquet de surprise lorsque la bouche de Neji happa l'un de ses mamelons.

Curieuse, elle baissa la tête pour le voir à l'œuvre. Les yeux mi-clos, il était concentré sur sa tâche, aspirant goulument un peu plus que le mamelon et l'alvéole, le tout sans arrêter de pétrir le dessous de ses seins. Une vision érotique qui fait bouillir le sang dans ses veines. Neji releva les yeux vers elle, alors qu'il relâchait la chair durcie en le tirant entre ses dents pour ensuite s'attaquer à l'autre. Alors qu'il n'y avait pas eu le moindre contact sous la ceinture, Tenten se sentit au bord de la jouissance et elle plongea ses mains dans les cheveux de son ami pour le plaquer un peu plus contre sa poitrine. Ce fut comme un signal pour Neji.

Il descendit ses mains sur ses hanches, puis sur ses fesses, qu'il agrippa avec force. Tenten laissa échapper un couinement, prise de court par son geste. Mais aussi à cause de la réaction de son corps. La température avait grimpée d'un seul coup et elle avait l'impression d'étouffer alors qu'elle était à moitié nue. Excitée comme jamais, Tenten glissa les mains entre eux et s'attaqua à la ceinture de son ami, puis à la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Elle avait l'impression d'être la seule à avoir du plaisir et elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'en avoir autant pour si peu. Ce qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

Mais à peine effleurait-elle le sexe de Neji, que celui-ci l'arrêtait pour l'allonger sur le plancher. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos à la sensation de fraîcheur du sol, qui fut rapidement remplacée par une vague de chaleur, quand Neji recommença à lui suçoter la peau du ventre tout en la débarrassant de son pantalon. Mais pas de sa culotte. Il se redressa un instant pour détacher trois boutons de sa chemise avant de la passer par-dessus sa tête. Revenant à elle, il fit glisser ses mains le long de ses jambes en se rallongeant sur elle. Il recommença à lui embrasser le cou tout en faisant des cercles sur ses cuisses à l'aide de ses doigts. Tenten écarta les jambes et commença à remuer les hanches pour se frotter contre lui.

Devant son impatience, Neji abandonna sa gorge pour aller taquiner sa poitrine de quelques coups de langues, puis poursuivit sa descente jusqu'à coller sa bouche contre le tissu de sa culotte. Au-travers de celle-ci, il s'activa sur son clitoris, alternant entre le frottement et la succion. La respiration de Tenten devint haletante et elle se mit à remuer les hanches pour bouger en rythme avec Neji. N'ayant rien après quoi s'agripper, elle glissa les doigts dans les cheveux de son ami. Et alors qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement de l'orgasme, il attrapa l'élastique de sa culotte et la lui retira avant de replonger son visage entre ses cuisses.

Tenten sentit la langue s'enfoncer en elle et remuer dans tous les sens, pendant que son nez effleurait son clitoris. Et avant qu'elle ne le réalise, l'orgasme la secoua. Ses orteils se crispèrent, elle remonta les genoux vers sa poitrine, ses doigts tirèrent sur les cheveux de son ami et un cri d'extase s'échappa de sa bouche grande ouverte. La langue remua encore quelques secondes, avant que Neji se redresse en s'essuyant la bouche. Tenten fixa le plafond sans le voir, tentant de reprendre son souffle, sentant à peine ses doigts glisser le long du corps de son ami. C'était le meilleur orgasme qu'elle avait eu. Même seule, elle n'en avait jamais eu d'aussi puissant. Neji se rallongea sur elle en lui caressant la hanche et en embrassant son ventre, puis ses seins.

Pour la suite, il va falloir aller dans ma chambre, lui susurra-t-il alors qu'il enfouissait son visage au creux de son cou.

Je ne pense pas que mes jambes vont me supporter, soupira Tenten.

En souriant, Neji se redressa et la prit en princesse dans ses bras pour la transporter jusqu'à son lit dans la pièce voisine. Il se redressa ensuite, termina de se déshabiller et récupéra un préservatif dans sa table de chevet. Dès qu'il l'eut enfilé, il se plaça au-dessus d'elle, lui écarta les cuisses avec son genou et plongea son visage au creux de son cou pour lui mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Tenten glissa ses mains dans son dos et caressa les muscles tendus de ses omoplates. Elle le sentit frissonner, quand elle fit descendre ses doigts le long de son dos, jusqu'au creux de ses reins, puis un grognement lorsqu'elle lui agrippa les fesses en l'attirant un peu plus contre elle.

Les sensations de son orgasme s'étaient dissipées, et maintenant, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de les ressentir de nouveau. Et rapidement ! Mais ça ne semblait pas être dans les plans de Neji. Il prit tout son temps pour titiller chaque parcelle de peau de son cou à son ventre. C'était exaspérant !

Putain Neji ! Grogna Tenten en perdant patience. Tu vas te décider oui ou non ?

Désolé, tigresse, mais moi j'aime ça quand c'est long et lent, lui susurre-t-il en retour à l'oreille.

Je n'ai rien contre la lenteur, mais là j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser.

En riant doucement, Neji abdiqua et se glissa complètement entre ses cuisses, Par contre, il entra en elle avec une lenteur qui fit perdre patience à Tenten. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut renverser les rôles, son ami lui attrapa les mains et les plaqua de chaque côté du visage pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Tu vas me remercier après, lui assure-t-il. Si l'orgasme est explosif durant des rapports passionnés, il est de courte durée par contre. Quand on prend notre temps, l'orgasme est peut-être moins fort, mais la sensation dure plus longtemps. Tu ne le regretteras pas si tu me laisses faire.

Les préliminaires l'avaient déjà convaincu qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en acceptant sa proposition. Elle pouvait essayer sa méthode pour voir. Ses ex étaient des adeptes des coups rapides, alors elle ignorait ce que ça faisait de le faire pendant plus de vingt minutes. Mais la méthode de Neji mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

On ne peut pas trouver un juste milieu entre la petite vite et ce que tu proposes ? tenta-t-elle.

Neji lui répondit par un petit rire, et sans lui libérer les poignets, il augmenta légèrement le rythme. Mais seulement très légèrement. Ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant, ragea Tenten.

Et si tu t'assoyais et que je prenais place sur toi ? tenta-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Je promets de me retenir et d'y aller plus lentement que dans mes habitudes.

Neji plissa les yeux, signe qu'il était sceptique.

Et tu pourras m'y obliger en me tenant par les hanches, ajoute-t-elle.

Neji sembla réfléchir un instant, continuant son mouvement langoureux du bassin, et alors qu'il était presqu'entièrement ressorti, il revint d'un coup puissant. Une exclamation de surprise s'échappa de la bouche grande ouverte de Tenten. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs à son ami, alors qu'un sourire moqueur étirait les lèvres de ce dernier. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il se retira et roula sur le côté pour s'asseoir. Tenten hésita deux secondes, redoutant qu'il lui fasse un notre sale coup, mais appuyé sur ses deux mains dans son dos, il attendait patiemment qu'elle prenne place sur ses cuisses.

Dès qu'elle eut passé une jambe de chaque côté de lui, Neji se redressa et l'aida à s'empaler sur son sexe, et l'empêcher de descendre trop vite à son goût. À genoux, Tenten s'agrippa à ses épaules tout en regardant entre eux. Non pas par curiosité, mais plutôt pour s'assurer de l'angle de pénétration. Elle ne voulait pas non plus le blesser en pliant en deux son phallus, même s'il le tenait droit pour elle. Une mauvaise expérience suffisait pour ne pas reproduire la même chose avec son meilleur ami.

Les doigts de Neji s'enfoncèrent dans la peau des hanches de Tenten, grognant de plaisir durant toute sa descente sur son sexe. Lorsqu'elle remonta le bassin, il retint son souffle, la ressentant se contracter autour de lui. Au regard qu'elle lui jetait, il comprit que c'était volontaire et pas qu'un spasme dut au plaisir. Comme il l'avait voulu au début, elle se déhancha lentement, mais en contractant parfois ses muscles pelviens pour donner plus de sensation.

Passant leurs bras dans le dos de l'autre, ils rapprochèrent leur corps au point que chaque parcelle de peau se frottait dans une délicieuse caresse continue. Tenten maintint ce rythme lent durant un long moment, beaucoup plus qu'elle n'aurait cru tenir, avant d'accélérer son déhanchement. Rejetant la tête en arrière, haletant de plus en plus fort, elle augmenta aussi la force avec laquelle elle se laissait retomber sur Neji. Les doigts de ce dernier s'agrippèrent finalement aux fesses de son amie et il laissa retomber sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Quelques minutes suffirent à ce rythme pour les faire atteindre l'orgasme. Et pour la première fois, Tenten jouit en même temps que son partenaire. Ou plutôt, son partenaire ne vint pas avant elle, ne la laissant pas insatisfaite comme avec tous ses ex. S'appuyant l'un contre l'autre, ils reprirent tant bien que mal leur respiration, avant de se séparer et de s'allonger sur le lit. Une main sur le cœur, Tenten ferma les yeux, savourant l'engourdissement de ses muscles. Peu importe ce qui se passerait le lendemain, même si leur amitié était détruite, Tenten ne pourrait jamais regretter cette soirée. Elle était trop heureuse d'avoir pu vivre une telle expérience, même s'il avait fallu que ce soit avec son meilleur ami.


	2. Quand l'amitié ne suffit plus (NejiTen)

**Quand l'amitié ne suffit plus**

Depuis presque un an, Neji et Tenten entretenaient une amitié renforcée, partageant le lit de l'un et de l'autre quand le besoin physique se faisait sentir. Mais parfois, l'envie d'essayer de nouvelles choses les emmena à prendre le risque d'être surpris. Les toilettes d'un bar ou d'un restaurant, dans une chambre lors d'une soirée étudiante ou la banquette arrière dans un stationnement désert. Cette fois-ci, Tenten demanda à Neji de l'accompagner pendant qu'elle allait faire quelques courses. Dont une visite dans une boutique de lingerie. Elle voulait avoir son avis d'homme et savoir ce qui la mettait en valeur, ce qui la rendait plus désirable, voire bandante.

Alors qu'ils exploraient le rayon des soutiens-gorge, une vendeuse vint vers eux, les regardant à tour de rôle. Elle devait penser qu'ils étaient en couple vu qu'ils magasinaient de la lingerie ensemble. Ils auraient pu jouer le jeu, mais Neji en décida autrement en adoptant le parler et la posture caricatural des gays. Tenten dut faire un grand effort de self-control pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Ce n'est pas parce que je suis gay, que je ne peux pas savoir ce qui plaît aux hétéros.

Si j'ai besoin d'aire, je vous ferai signe, ajouta Tenten en faisant un grand sourire à la vendeuse.

Celle-ci acquiesça et s'éloigna. En se retournant, Tenten donna un coup du dos de la main dans le ventre de son ami.

Tu n'avais pas besoin de jouer les gays, murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers son oreille. Ça n'aurait rien changé qu'elle croit qu'on est en couple.

Mais ça change la donne, si jamais j'entre dans la cabine, répliqua Neji avec sa voix normale. Elle ne se méfiera pas d'un gay seul dans une cabine avec une fille.

Découragée, mais aussi un peu excitée, Tenten secoua la tête. Durant la dernière année, elle avait découvert un côté pervers qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas chez son meilleur ami. Et il avait éveillé le sien. Après des recherches minutieuses, ils se déplacèrent vers le rayon des culottes avec six soutiens-gorge à la main. Dans les tons de rose et de rouge, en plus d'une noire et d'une blanche. Neji l'aida à trouver des culottes assorties pour chacune, parfois en dentelle, parfois avec une coupe à la garçonne. Par contre, quand il lui montra un string, Tenten le dévisagea. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas, c'était d'avoir une corde entre les fesses.

Je te signale que tu n'es pas obligé de passer toute la journée avec de la lingerie. Tu peux l'enfiler juste avant d'aller au lit. À partir de là, je ne crois que tu auras besoin de le supporter bien longtemps.

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel, trouvant cette remarque vraiment exaspérante. Mais en même temps, certains de ses ex avaient déploré l'absence de string dans ses tiroirs. En soupirant, elle l'attrapa et prit la direction d'un autre rayon : Corsets et nuisettes transparentes. Neji l'arrêta avant même qu'elle ne l'atteigne et la traîna plutôt vers les cabines d'essayage.

Vu ton ventre plat et tes abdos légèrement ciselés, ce serait dommage de les cacher, alors je te conseille de t'en tenir au soutien-gorge. À la limite un porte-jarretelle, mais rien de plus.

Tenten décida de lui faire confiance et s'enferma dans une cabine pour essayer chaque duo de lingerie. Pour chaque, elle ouvrit la porte pour montrer le résultat à Neji et avoir ses commentaires. Il se montra satisfait pour presque tous, déclarant que le blanc était trop sage pour elle et il demanda à une vendeuse si elle pouvait trouver les mêmes morceaux en noir ou en rouge. Voire les deux. Elle en avait déjà deux en rouge, mais cette couleur la mettait diablement en valeur et il avait déjà des idées de ce qu'ils feraient lorsqu'elle les enfilerait. Dès que la vendeuse revint avec les deux duos, Tenten les prit. Elle essaya d'abord l'ensemble rouge, puis lorsqu'elle rouvrit la porte dans le noir, Neji demanda à la vendeuse si elle avait aussi des porte-jarretelle.

Ça ferait plus glamour, ajouta Neji avec sa voix de gay.

Cette remarque fit sourire la vendeuse, qui reparti immédiatement chercher ce qu'il demandait. Se retournant vers Tenten, il lui fit un clin d'œil charmeur. Elle avait la nette impression qu'il allait bientôt la rejoindre dans la cabine. Et cette idée ne la gênait pas vraiment. Au contraire, elle se sentait excitée à la simple idée de le faire ici, avec une vendeuse ou deux dans les parages. Et ils eurent beaucoup de chance, puisqu'une autre clientes fit signe à la vendeuse et elle prit à peine le temps de laisser le porte-jarretelle à Neji. Plutôt que de lui donner le morceau, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et s'introduisit dans la cabine. Tenten se contenta de lui tourner le dos, pendant qu'il verrouillait la porte.

Maintenant sûr de ne pas être surpris, il se pencha sur la nuque dégagée de son amie. Celle-ci ferma les yeux en savourant la caresse buccale qui remontait doucement vers son oreille gauche, pendant que les deux mains de Neji tâtonnaient pour attacher le porte-jarretelle autour de sa taille. Tenten rouvrit les yeux pour l'aider, puis se retourna face à lui pour détacher son pantalon et glisser une main dans son boxer. Neji serra les dents pour retenir un grognement et lui palpa les fesses en la tirant vers lui. Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de Tenten, alors qu'elle resserrait sa main autour de son membre qui durcissait rapidement. Pour lui rendre la caresse, et parce qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps avant le retour de la vendeuse, Neji fit glisser sa culotte jusqu'à ses genoux. Sa main vint se nicher entre ses cuisses, et sans même prendre le temps de titiller son clitoris, il fit entrer un premier doigt.

Prenant une grande respiration pour éviter de gémir, Tenten s'agrippa d'une main à son épaule, puis se déhancha pour faire tomber sa culotte au sol et ainsi pouvoir relever une jambe. L'adossant au miroir, Neji ajouta un deuxième doigt et accéléra le mouvement de sa main. Leur plaisir montait en flèche, et ils étaient au bord de l'orgasme, quand on frappa à la porte.

Tout va bien ici ? demanda la vendeuse.

Oui très bien, répondit Tenten en essayant de paraître naturelle.

Est-ce que votre ami est avec vous ? demanda ensuite la vendeuse sur un ton accusateur.

Oui, j'ai un problème avec une attache coincée, inventa Tenten.

On sort dans pas long, assura Neji en recommença le mouvement de sa main.

Tenten se crispa sur le coup et lui fit signe de la tête que c'était inutile. Son plaisir était retombé d'un coup quand la vendeuse s'était manifestée. Par contre pour Neji, son érection pointait toujours entre ses doigts. Ce qui était un problème de taille, s'ils voulaient sortir de cette cabine sans éveiller les soupçons. Ou plutôt, de ne pas confirmer ceux que la vendeuse commençait à avoir. En dernier recours, Tenten s'agenouilla devant son ami, fit descendre son pantalon et massa vigoureusement son sexe tout en le prenant en bouche. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse venir et vite !

Avec sa deuxième main, elle lui caressa les testicules. Neji se mordit les lèvres pour retenir le grognement qui montait dans la gorge, une main appuyée contre le miroir pour éviter de tomber tête première et l'autre glissée dans les cheveux de Tenten pour suivre le mouvement de sa tête pendant qu'elle pompait de plus en plus fort. Il se retint de bouger les hanches, sachant qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, et que lorsqu'il le faisait, il avait tendance à aller trop loin dans sa bouche et lui donner la nausée. Mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Lorsqu'il resserra ses doigts dans ses cheveux, Tenten sut qu'il était sur le point de jouir et elle se prépara à avaler. Elle ralentit le rythme à la sensation du sperme chaud sur sa langue.

Alors que Neji tentait de retrouver son souffle et un air naturel, Tenten s'essuya le coin de la bouche et se dépêcha de se changer. N'ayant pas encore terminé d'enfiler ses vêtements, elle demanda à son ami de prendre tous les morceaux de lingerie en sortant. Et tenter de convaincre au passage la vendeuse qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de répréhensible dans cette cabine. Ses vêtements remis, bien qu'inconfortable avec une culotte humide à cause de l'absence de mouchoir pour s'essuyer, elle rejoignit Neji à la caisse et paya ses emplettes rapidement. Le fait d'avoir été interrompu juste avant d'atteindre l'orgasme l'avait laissé frustrée et elle avait hâte de rentrer pour que Neji termine ce qu'il avait commencé.

Ils attendirent d'être assis dans la voiture avant de parler de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Et de l'excitation qui était encore bien présente, même si Tenten avait été refroidie momentanément par l'interruption de la vendeuse.

T'aurais dû voir sa face quand je suis sorti de la cabine, sourit Neji. Je crois qu'elle se posait des questions sur mon orientation.

C'est toi qui as voulu faire semblant d'être gay.

Par contre, ça aurait été bien qu'elle nous donne deux minutes de plus avant de se manifester.

Pour toi ça n'a rien changé.

J'avoue que ça m'a excité, concéda Neji. Encore plus que sur ma banquette arrière, quand on crut voir le gardien de l'université.

La sensation de te faire prendre sur le fait, plus que la simple idée, t'émoustille plus que de raison, remarqua Tenten.

Neji se contenta d'hausser les épaules, n'ayant aucune explication à donner sur cette excitation.

Beaucoup de gens serait étonnés d'apprendre quel genre de fantasmes que tu as, ajouta Tenten avec un sourire moqueur.

Et dire que tu acceptes de les réaliser avec moi, répliqua-t-il.

Je dois mettre cogner la tête pour me laisser convaincre à chaque fois, sourit-elle.

Arrivé à un feu rouge, Neji tourna la tête vers elle, l'observant avec un regard étrange. Tenten fut étonnée par son intensité, mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qu'il exprimait. Troublant fut le seul mot qui lui mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, la lumière passa au vert et Neji reporta son attention sur la route. Une étrange sensation prit forme dans le ventre de Tenten, mais elle préféra l'oublier, de peur de comprendre son origine. Le pressentiment que son amitié avec Neji soit en danger lui nouait l'estomac. Et ce n'était pas la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient entamé cette nouvelle relation. Mélanger sexe et amitié n'était jamais une bonne idée, elle le savait mais elle avait tout de même cédé à la proposition de Neji.

La solitude affective devenait parfois lourde et ça faisait du rien de partager un moment intime avec une autre personne. Même avec un ami. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que le respect et la confiance dans l'intimité. Et c'était deux qualités qui ne manquaient pas dans leur relation.

Prise dans ses pensées, Tenten remarqua à peine le trajet jusqu'à son appartement, sursautant presque en réalisant qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils montèrent chez elle en silence, tous deux dans leurs pensées. Tenten déposa ses sacs d'emplettes sur la table, devant les laver à la main avant de les ranger dans un tiroir. Neji se glissa doucement dans son dos, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et pencha la tête vers son cou. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant les baisers papillons qu'il déposa le long de sa clavicule, de la nuque, puis de son autre clavicule. Sans se presser, il ralluma la libido pour reprendre là où ils avaient dû s'arrêter plus tôt. Tenten garda les mains sur le dossier de la chaise devant elle, savourant les baisers mais aussi le massage que son ami exerçait sur ses hanches et la pression de son bassin contre ses fesses.

Relâchant la tête en arrière, elle s'appuya un peu plus contre lui, se mordillant la lèvre de plaisir. La main droite de Neji délaissa sa hanche pour se faufiler sous son pantalon et sa culotte, un doigt glissant entre ses lèvres intimes pour caresser son clitoris. Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le dossier de la chaise. Arquant le dos, elle remua les hanches, frottant ses fesses contre l'entrejambe de Neji, le provoquant sensuellement et faisant durcir son sexe. Son grognement vibra contre la gorge de Tenten. L'excitation revint en flèche, et gagnés par l'impatience, ils mirent fin aux caresses préliminaires pour se déshabiller en vitesse.

Neji la fit s'asseoir sur la table et écarter les jambes, puis glissa sans attendre deux doigts dans son intimité. Tenten s'agrippa à ses épaules, rejetant la tête en arrière. Dans la cabine d'essayage, il avait été le seul à avoir pu se soulager, du coup, il reprit la même manœuvre avec ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tremble et lui plante ses ongles dans la peau. Il remua encore un peu les doigts, savourant les spasmes de son vagin autour d'eux, puis les retira pour en lécher la cyprine. Tenten garda les yeux fermés un instant, reprenant tranquillement sa respiration. Retrouvant l'usage de ses jambes, elle descendit de la table et prit la direction de sa chambre, Neji sur ses pas. Condom récupéré dans la table de chevet, Tenten poussa son ami à s'allonger sur le lit et elle prit place au-dessus de lui. Il lui prit le préservatif des mains pour l'enfiler lui-même, pendant qu'elle lui caressait les épaules et le torse. La protection en place, Neji plaqua ses mains sur ses fesses et l'attira contre lui avant de renverser les positions.

Callé entre ses cuisses, il passa ses mains sous ses genoux, remontant les jambes de Tenten sur ses épaules et appuya ses avant-bras de chaque côté de ses côtes. Bien ancré sur ses genoux, Neji la pénétra avec un long mouvement de bassin, prenant son temps pour bien savourer ce début de coït. Il attendit que son amie lui agrippe les fesses, les ongles plantés dans la chair, pour augmenter la cadence et la puissance de ses coups de bassin. Légèrement élevé au-dessus d'elle, Neji pouvait voir toutes les expressions de plaisir défiler sur le visage de Tenten. Se mordant les lèvres pour contenir ses gémissements, pour ensuite les laisser sortir en ouvrant la bouche. Les yeux fermés pour savourer les sensations, puis en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Remuant tant bien que mal sous lui, elle tenta de suivre le rythme de plus en plus vif qu'il maintenait, augmentant la friction entre leur deux corps.

Au seuil de l'orgasme, les ongles de Tenten s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans les fesses de Neji, lacérant partiellement sa peau, alors que ses doigts à lui froissaient les draps en une veine tentative de tenir plus longtemps. Par chance, les tremblements qui le secouèrent en éjaculant amenèrent sa partenaire à sa suite. Arquant le dos sous la puissance de la décharge, Tenten se laissa retomber sur le matelas en soupirant bruyamment. Neji se redressa avec peine pour laisser tomber les jambes de son amie de chaque côté de ses hanches, avant de se retirer et de rouler sur le côté. Une main au niveau du cœur, il tenta de reprendre son souffle, puis ses esprits. Il attendit que la respiration de Tenten soit redevenue normale, avant de se tourner vers elle et de la prendre en cuillère, à la surprise de cette dernière.

Jamais ils n'avaient pris cette position, encore moins après leurs ébats, puisqu'elle signifiait pour tous les deux, quelque chose de plus intime. Plus amoureux. À moment, Tenten comprit la signification du regard qu'il lui avait lancé un peu plus tôt.

C'est le moment de me repousser, si tu n'as pas envie de faire évoluer les choses, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Tenten resta un instant silencieuse, abasourdie par le sous-entendu derrière cette phrase. Il avait envie de passer d'amis à amoureux ? Au début de cette liaison, presque un an plus tôt, Tenten avait cru que si l'un d'eux tombait amoureux de l'autre, ce serait elle. Mais peut-être était-ce le cas. Elle l'avait juste pas compris, se dit-elle en ressentait des papillons dans son ventre, à l'idée de faire évoluer leur relation. Incertaine, elle tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule pour le regarder. Croisant ses yeux, elle y lut de la nervosité. Il appréhendait sa réponse, comprit-elle.

Vraiment ? se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Pour seule réponse, Neji se redressa sur un coude pour l'embrasser avec une tendresse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas dans l'intimité de leurs ébats. Ils allaient donc voir où ça les emmènerait. Après tout, les couples les plus forts n'étaient-ils pas basés sur une puissante amitié ?


	3. Le client exhibitionniste (SuiKa)

**Le client exhibitionniste**

Karin travaillait depuis trois ans dans un sexshop et elle avait vu toute sorte de client étrange. Des plus timides aux plus excentriques. Mais jamais elle n'avait eu à servir un client aussi exhibitionniste que celui qui pénétra dans la boutique ce soir-là, quelques minutes avant la fermeture. Grand, svelte, les cheveux décolorés à blanc et un air espiègle sur le visage. Il se promena d'abord entre les rayons sans rien dire, regardant chaque jouet et accessoire qui remplissait la boutique. Après avoir fait le tour, il retourna dans la section des godes et des vibrateurs, puis se tourna vers Karin, un modèle à la main et commença à lui poser des questions. Par pur curiosité.

Il voulait surtout savoir s'il avait une grosse différence comparée à un vrai pénis. Ou s'il y avait une différence entre les divers modèles offert ici. Si indiscret ! Comme pouvait-il poser des questions pareilles à une parfaite inconnue ? Devant toutes ses réponses faites à partir de commentaires faites par des clientes, jamais ses impressions personnelles, l'étranger haussa les épaules et poursuivit sa promenade vers les accessoires.

Regardant l'horloge accrochée derrière elle, Karin soupira en voyant qu'il restait seulement cinq minutes avant la fermeture. À de ce client, elle allait fermer en retard, maugréa-t-elle. Malheureusement, le patron lui en voudrait, si elle le mettait dehors avant la fermeture à vingt-trois heures. Surtout s'il achetait quelque chose. Mais elle en voyait beaucoup des clients comme lui, qui regardent et hésitent, pour finalement repartir sans rien acheter. Elle était fatiguée et affamée. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de compter sa caisse et fermer le magasin.

Quand il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers elle, une boîte de culotte mangeable à la main, elle crut un instant qu'il avait trouvé ce qui l'intéressait. Malheureusement, ce fut pour lui demander si ça goûtait vraiment la cerise comme l'indiquait la notice sur la boîte. Aucune idée, elle n'avait jamais essayé, ni entendu de retour sur cet accessoire. L'inconnu regarda la boîte avec une moue pensive, hésitant à la prendre avec lui. Au final, il poursuivit sa visite des rayons, la boîte entre les mains.

Perdant patience, Karin éteignit le néon ouvert pour indiquer que le magasin était fermé et éviter ainsi que quelqu'un d'autre n'entre à deux minutes de la fermeture. Puis elle rangea ce qui traînait sur le comptoir et entama le compte de sa caisse. Les billets en main, elle perçut le bruit d'un emballage qu'on ouvre. Croyant avoir mal entendu, elle attendit un instant en tendant l'oreille. Cette fois-ci, c'est le son d'un tissu froissé qui lui parvint. Intriguée, mais aussi effrayée par ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir, elle ferma la caisse et suivit le bruit. En découvrant son client de dernière minute, pantalon baissé et un anneau pénien enfilé, se masturbant sans aucune gêne en plein milieu du magasin, Karin resta sans voix. Il manquait une case à cet exhibitionniste ! pensa-t-elle, statufiée devant ce spectacle.

Elle ignorait s'il avait remarqué qu'elle le regardait, mais si c'était le cas, il continua sans lui prêter attention. Karin voulut l'apostropher, lui signaler qu'il interdit d'essayer la marchandise sans l'acheter et encore moins sur place. Malheureusement, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et son corps refusa de bouger. Elle fut une simple spectatrice devant cette scène insolite. Les yeux posés sur le sexe de l'inconnu, elle regardait la main glisser de plus en plus vite le long du phallus. Et à la grande stupéfaction de Karin, elle ressentit des picotements dans son bas ventre.

Le fait d'être excitée en regardant un homme se masturber, l'étonna. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé de réel plaisir à regarder de la pornographie. En fait, voir des gens en train de baiser la mettait mal à l'aise. Imaginer des choses en lisant, ça allait. Elle n'avait qu'à s'imaginer à la place de l'héroïne. Alors ressentir une démangeaison au niveau du clitoris, en observant un parfait inconnu se donner du plaisir, était vraiment perturbant.

Wow, c'est encore mieux que ce que je pensais, s'extasia-t-il au bout d'un moment. Je vais finir par me faire une tendinite, soupira-t-il ensuite en arrêtant de se branler.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle, il ne sembla aucunement surpris de la voir. Au contraire, il lui offrit un grand sourire enjôleur.

Ça doit donner des baises d'enfer, ajoute-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Sans la lâcher des yeux, il reprit le massage de son sexe, s'approchant lentement d'elle. Son corps refusant toujours de lui obéir, Karin resta là, son regardant passant de son visage à son entrejambe, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop proche et qu'il commence à frotter son gland contre sa main.

Et si tu m'aidais ? proposa-t-il avec un petit sourire charmeur. Mon bras commence à se fatiguer.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de parler ou d'esquisser le moindre geste, il lui attrapa la main et la posa sur son sexe, gardant sa propre main sur la sienne pour guider le mouvement. Ou plutôt, pour l'inciter à poursuivre la manœuvre.

Laisses-toi aller, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Je te promets que tu ne vas pas le regretter.

La situation était si irréelle, que c'est avec l'impression d'être dans un rêve qu'elle suivit le mouvement de sa main et qu'elle le masturba sans plus réfléchir. Comme pour la remercier, il commença à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, puis il déposa des baisers le long de son cou jusqu'à la bretelle de sa camisole. Il garda sa main sur la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'elle ne changerait pas d'idée, puis il les posa sur ses hanches pour les caresser par-dessus son jean. Lorsqu'un soupir de plaisir s'échappa de sa bouche, l'inconnu s'enhardit et déplaça ses mains sur ses fesses qu'il palpa avec force, plaquant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre.

Collés ainsi, Karin n'avait plus l'espace pour poursuivre la caresse, mais ça ne sembla déranger son client de dernière minute. Il poursuivit l'exploration de son corps, ses mains s'immisçant sous son haut et remontant vers sa poitrine. Perdant un peu la tête, Karin ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur les hanches de cet homme qui lui faisait ressentir un éventail de sensations avec ses lèvres et ses mains. Son plaisir avait atteint un tel niveau, qu'elle ne se braqua pas lorsqu'il faufila sa main sous son pantalon et qu'il la glissa entre ses cuisses. Même qu'elle laissa échapper un gémissement appréciateur en sentant ses doigts masser son clitoris. Il lui mordilla l'oreille de plus belle en la sentant frissonner au moment où il fit entrer un doigt en elle. Doucement, il commença à remuer la main et vint lui susurrer à l'oreille :

Que dirais-tu d'essayer personnellement les effets de cet anneau ?

Bien qu'elle ne soit pas du genre pudique, le rouge monta aux joues de Karin à cette proposition. Surtout qu'ils étaient sur son lieu de travail et qu'il y avait des caméras un peu partout.

Et si j'achète un gode, est-ce que je peux l'essayer sur toi ?

Karin écarquilla les yeux à cette demande. Pourquoi un homme achèterait un gode ? Pour en jouer avec ses partenaires ? C'était antihygiénique ! Lorsqu'il fit entrer un second doigt, elle se tendit en plantant ses ongles dans la peau des hanches de son clients.

Qu'en dis-tu ? Je te fais grimper au septième ciel ?

Karin se dit qu'elle allait probablement le regretter, ou se faire renvoyer, mais elle finit par pousser l'inconnu vers l'arrière-boutique. Ils y trouveraient tout ce dont ils auraient besoin. Elle l'obligea à s'asseoir sur une chaise, récupéra une poignée de condom dans un sac et attrapa une boîte contenant le dernier modèle de vibrateur qu'ils avaient reçu le matin même. Sans piles, c'était comme un gode. L'inconnu enfila un préservatif et replaça l'anneau pénien par-dessus. Elle en profita pour sortir le vibrateur de sa boîte et de dérouler un condom dessus, n'ayant pas le temps de le nettoyer et elle ne voulait pas risquer une infection. À peine avait-elle terminé, que l'inconnu le lui prenait des mains.

Déshabille-toi.

Karin encra ses yeux dans les siens, gênée par sa demande qui cachait un ordre, elle retira tranquillement chaque morceau de vêtement sous le regard appréciateur de son client. Entièrement nue, elle attendit son prochain « ordre », mais il se contenta de se lever et de la pousser vers la table.

Monte dessus, que je te gâte avec ce jouet, lui susurra-t-il en montrant le vibrateur.

Prenant appui sur la table, Karin se souleva pour s'y asseoir, puis écarta les jambes sans qu'il ne lui demande. D'une main, il lui caressa la cuisse et la hanche, avant de faire glisser le bout du vibrateur le long de son sexe, exerçant une pression plus forte sur son clitoris.

Dis-le-moi quand tu voudras l'avoir en toi.

Maintenant ! souffla d'impatience Karin.

Le coin des lèvres de l'inconnu se retroussèrent et une lueur perverse traversa ses yeux, quand il enfonça lentement le vibrateur dans son vagin. D'abord avec de petits mouvements, puis de plus en plus ample lorsqu'il l'eut enfoncé jusqu'au moteur. Les doigts de Karin se crispèrent sur le rebord de la table, haletant sous le plaisir. Cet homme savait comment utiliser ce jouet pour donner du plaisir à sa partenaire. Ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois qu'il en utilisait un avec une femme.

À toi maintenant, gémit-t-elle en passant une main derrière sa nuque.

Leurs visages à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, elle embrassa l'inconnu avec force et il céda rapidement à sa demande. Dès qu'il eut retiré le vibrateur et l'eut déposé sur la table, il guida son membre vers son sexe, la titilla un peu à l'aide de son gland, puis la pénétra d'une poussée de bassin langoureuse. Brisant leur échange buccal, Karin rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un gémissement plus fort. C'était tellement bon, bordel ! Il n'y avait pas qu'avec un jouet qu'il savait y faire, pensa-t-elle en fondant littéralement à chaque coup de bassin qu'il lui assenait. Et à chaque coup, il augmentait la force, se déchaînant de plus en plus fort en elle.

Au bord de l'orgasme, Karin enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules de son partenaire inconnu et rejeta la tête en arrière pour laisser libre court à ses gémissements. Les lèvres de son client se promenèrent le long de sa gorge, lui mouillant la peau à l'aide de sa langue, et ses grognements vibraient sur sa gorge en même temps que ses cordes vocales, alors qu'un cri de plaisir remontait jusqu'à sa bouche. Tremblante, Karin plaqua l'inconnu contre elle, savourant le frisson orgasmique qui la parcourait de la tête aux pieds. Son partenaire remua encore un peu, toujours bien dur. Ce n'était quand même pas l'anneau qui le rendait aussi endurant ! Si ?

J'adore cet anneau, sourit-il. Je pourrais baiser des heures sans perdre mon érection.

Au grand désespoir de Karin, il se recula et retira tout ce qui couvrait son sexe. Anneau et condom. Et tout en commençant à se masturber, il lui susurra :

Par contre le temps fil et je dois y aller.

Sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le lui demander, ou même suggérer, Karin descendit de la table et s'agenouilla devant lui pour prendre la relève. Elle ignorait ce qui lui prenait. Elle ne niait pas aimer le sexe et d'avoir eu quelques aventures d'un soir, mais la plupart du temps, elle avait besoin de plusieurs verres pour coucher avec un inconnu. Et jamais elle ne lui faisait une fellation. Qui sait où ça avait traîné ? Mais là, après la baise qu'elle avait eue, elle avait affreusement envie de l'avoir en bouche et de sentir son sperme se répandre sur sa langue. Elle voulait le goûter, c'était viscéral. Et extrêmement perturbant.

Prenant son sexe jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, elle gémit de plaisir en pompant vigoureusement à l'aide de sa bouche et de sa main gauche, pendant que la droite lui massait les testicules. Les grognements rogues de l'inconnu, jumelés aux doigts qu'il agrippait dans ses cheveux, lui donnaient un plaisir qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir en faisant une fellation. Et son clitoris n'était même pas stimulé ! Au moment où son client de dernière minute commença à remuer les hanches en même temps que sa tête à elle, Karin sut qu'il était sur le point d'éjaculer. Elle redoubla donc d'effort et frémit lorsque le sperme coula dans sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux en savourer le goût doux-amer, gémissant même de bonheur.

L'inconnu soupira longuement, retrouvant tranquillement un semblant de calme et il lui caressa les cheveux pendant qu'elle lui nettoyait la queue pour qu'il n'y reste plus une seule goute de sperme. Quand elle recula la tête pour le regarder, il lui essuya le coin de la bouche à l'aide de son pouce, puis le glissa entre ses lèvres pour qu'elle le lèche. L'esprit encore dans les vapes, Karin se laissa relever, puis le regarda enlever le condom du vibrateur et le remettre dans sa boîte, jeter les capotes dans la poubelle et récupérer l'anneau pénien. Ses nouveaux jouets en mains, il se pencha à son oreille :

Je t'attends à la caisse pour payer.

Karin mit quelques secondes pour redescendre sur terre. Elle se rhabilla en vitesse et se dépêcha de retourner dans la boutique. Devant le comptoir, l'inconnu terminait d'enfiler son t-shirt, un sourire satisfait sur la bouche. Près de la caisse, en plus de l'anneau et du vibrateur, elle trouva la culotte mangeable et une poignée de condoms. Les joues encore rouges après leur ébat, Karin scanna chaque article et il lui tendit une carte de crédit, avec un sourire mystérieux qui l'intrigua. En lisant le nom dessus, elle écarquilla les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les releva vers lui, l'inconnu posa un doigt devant sa bouche, lui intimant le silence. Karin glissa la carte dans la machine, le laissa taper son code, pendant qu'elle mettait tout dans un sac. Mais alors qu'elle allait y glisser la boîte contenant le vibrateur, il l'arrêta.

Celui-là, c'est cadeau, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. Mets-le dans ton sac, insista-t-il devant son hésitation.

Devant l'intensité de son regard, Karin s'exécuta et glissa la boîte en plastique dans son sac à main qu'elle gardait toujours sous le comptoir.

Et n'oublies pas d'effacer les bandes vidéo compromettantes, souffla-t-il avant de partir.

Karin le regarda s'éloigner et sortir de la boutique, encore sous le choc par l'identité de son client tardif. Pas étonnant qu'il ait posé autant de questions sur les godes et les vibrateurs ! Suigetsu Houzuki était le fabriquant des jouets sexuels les plus populaires chez les femmes. Et pour en avoir acheté un pour son vingt et unième anniversaires, elle savait parfaitement pourquoi. Et c'était justement avec l'un de ses derniers modèles qu'elle avait pris dans l'arrière-boutique et qu'il lui avait offert. Elle avait baisé et sucé le mec qui avait conçu le jouet qu'elle affectionnait le plus. Et elle avait pris son pied comme jamais ! Cette soirée était à marquer dans les anales.


End file.
